Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and more particularly to an electronic device subjected to power currents.
Brief Discussion of the Related Art
Such a device generally comprises power electronics components that are fastened on a ceramic support and connected via cables to conductors serving to connect the electronic device electrically to the elements to which it is designed to be connected.
By way of example, it is known to use that type of device to power the phases of an electrical motor. In that application, the components are switches connected by diodes to the phases of the motor.
The ceramic substrate is fastened on a heat dissipation plate, or support surface, for cooling the components.
However, the heat given off by the components is transmitted to the heat dissipation plate by the ceramic substrate only in its zone that underlies each component. Thus, heat transfer is relatively limited, such that the temperature of the device in operation is quite high, which makes it necessary to space the components apart from one another to promote cooling.
That results in the device being relatively large in size.
It also results in the power that the components can transmit being limited in order to limit their rise in temperature.